Half of a human
by Merthergirl
Summary: Spock is a hybrid, in all technicalities. so what happens when mysteriously, his human side, controlled by emotions, is split from his vulcan- and extremely logical- side? and how will his poor boyfriend Jim deal with it? :D
1. Chapter 1

Half of a human.

**Please review, and check out my other stories :3**

When Captain James T. Kirk awoke that morning expecting to see his lover curled beside him, he was unpleasantly surprised. Instead of a sleepy Spock complaining that they were going to be late unless they got up soon, there was a space in the bedsheets. Preparing to be sulky with the Vulcan when he finally got to the bridge, Jim stepped out of the bed, preparing to stretch and yawn as always. Instead, however, the warm body beneath his feet gave a lurch and a small yell, and he jumped back onto the bed.

The disgruntled man on the floor groaned and pulled the covers off Jim and over his head, hiding his identity further and making Jim slightly nervous. The captain decided to man up and pulled away the sheets. He was pleasantly surprised to see a smiling and sleepy Spock gazing up at him through slightly hazy eyes. What made Jim's own soppy smile disappear, however, were the Vulcan's ears. They were unlike his own. Speaking of which… all of Spock looked un-Vulcan.

The man giggled, stretching rather like a cat, before he looked around dreamily, "Did I fall out of bed?"

"It would appear so." Jim said, numb with shock and uncertainty. He was sure that the man in front of him was indeed his lover- his eyes were definitely his- but all things remotely Vulcan about him seemed to have disappeared over night. He no longer had the green tinge Jim loved so much to his skin, and his ears were rounded and human. The smile, soppy, broad and cute, didn't help with the new look. Utterly confused, Jim sat back in shock, mouth hanging open.

Spock? Climbed onto the bed, grinning at him. at his face, he frowned, "Jim? Are you ok?" As the other man played with his hair, Jim studied him.  
"You've changed."  
"What? No I haven't." Spock giggled cutely and then stopped short when he saw Jim's face, "Jim? Are you sure you're ok."

He normally called him captain on habit, even when they were alone. Suddenly, Jim registered the sounds of a tap running in the room beyond. Were they alone?

"Who's in there?" he mouthed, and Spock shrugged.

Sighing, Jim climbed out of bed and into his clothes, glancing over his shoulder as the man who he vaguely recognised as Spock pulled on some of Kirk's pajama bottoms- something that would have been adorable if it hadn't been for the concern in Kirk's stomach.

He went to the bathroom that joined his and Spock's rooms together and knocked nervously on the door. The tap turned off and a familiar voice said, calmly, "Enter, Captain."

He flung open the door to see a blank-faced Mr Spock, who observed him with one eyebrow raised. This one looked more like his Spock, except the eyes. they glittered with the same mystery as all the other Vulcans' had when he'd met them. There were other differences to the real Spock, but Jim was too confused to notice them.

"What is going on?" he asked, more to himself than the Spocks, but the Vulcan answered, stepping forward in a manner unnervingly businessy.

"It would seem that my human self has split away from my Vulcan self, Captain."

"Obviously." The human Spock piped up from behind Jim, grinning at the face he made. The Vulcan's face didn't move.

Jim felt dizzy.

**Hehe. Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Half of a human- 2

**Please review, I didn't expect to get so many reviews, but I love them! Keep them coming! :D**

"Would you like to shower before you go to see the doctor, Captain?" Vulcan Spock enquired, stepping outside the bathroom to allow Jim to pass.

Jim was too shocked to speak. He could hear the human Spock stand and stretch, yawning, "If nobody has any objections, I'll shower first." Now they had company he had ditched the cutie-pie attitude and turned to a more mature approach.

Jim nodded numbly, feeling too confused to object- or agree to- anything. He needed to talk to McCoy. Now.

"Excuse me." He said weakly to the Vulcan, who responded with one raised eyebrow and silence.

"Bye!" he heard Spock call from the bathroom before the sounds of running water were heard.

"I will resume with my duties, Captain." The Vulcan said, bowing his head respectfully and walking smartly to the bridge. Not thinking the possible consequences of this through, Jim allowed this, hurrying to the medical bay.

Bones didn't believe him at first, "I think you've just had a bad dream." He said cynically. For really, it would be a terrible dream to have two of the hobgoblin about, for anyone.

"I'm telling you, Bones! Its true!" Jim said, pale-faced and running a hand through his hair.

Bones raised an eyebrow, "How could it be-"

He was stumped short of appropriate words when a very human looking Spock wandered in, hair wet and wearing non-uniform clothes. "Hello Jim, Doctor."  
Bones' jaw practically hit the floor. Jim smiled weakly, "Hello Spock."

"Sorry for my clothes but I do believe I'm off duty." Spock smiled, sitting next to Jim and grinning brightly at him, "But my other self told me you might be here."

"Other self?" Both Bones and Jim questioned, even though they knew who he meant.

"I have a question," Human Spock grinned, leaning into Jim, "If you're not busy or on duty… why are you here with the doctor and not me?" He, not caring that Bones was there, leant in and kissed Jim's ear, "I have something fun to do…"

Jim considered, then wondered why. His gorgeous boyfriend who barely ever gave out was just offering to sleep with him, without needing to be begged for days on end.

"See you Bones!" He half yelled, grabbing Spock's hand and dragging him to the turbo lift.

Bones stood still, gobsmacked. There were so many questions he needed to ask- "HOW, WHAT WHY AND WHAT!?" He yelled to the empty medical bay.

On the bridge, Spock sat in the captain's chair, giving orders to the crew, and angering Uhura. Without looking carefully (or having Jim's eye for Spock) this Spock looked exactly the same as her friend, and so when she was cast down by a cold Vulcan almost instantly after she offered he came to rec room with her, all she could do was sit in shock.

"Um… ok."

"My business here is duty, not leisure." The Vulcan said blankly, returning his gaze to the front.

Uhura frowned, before placing a hand on her hip and preparing to go all sassy on him. But he stopped her with a raised hand, "Please, lieutenant, save your human emotions and actions for another time. Perhaps when you are not meant to be working?"

"Uh!" Uhura gaped, "What did you jus-"

"Lieutenant Uhura get back to your station."

"Now hold-"

"As acting Captain I order you to get back to work." The Vulcan said.

Uhura glowered before lifting her chin and stalking out of the bridge. Sulu and Chekov turned around to look, surprise and wonder on their faces. Spock raised an eyebrow at them, and they turned back around, glancing at each other in confusion. "Something's wrong." Sulu mouthed.

They had no idea.

**Please review, I'm sorry for the late update **


End file.
